Love For Your Jailor
by Hitokiri 16
Summary: I don't feel like coming up with a summary. Anyway i was bored and i probably should have worked on my story that seriously procrastonate with but whatever. Just a quick thing that i might actually make into something. So if you want to read this then rea


I'm bored and should be doing other stuff

I'm bored and should be doing other stuff. Oh well enjoy.

0000000

Love for Your Jailor

0000000

I remember the first time you saw me. You were scared and determined not to show it. You wanted to show me that you weren't afraid of me. It was very amusing. It was dull in that boring cell with no one to torment, and nothing to eat. And just as quickly as you came you left. Left me to my solitude once more.

It would be some months later until your next visit. Of course then your life was in jeopardy along with mine. If you die, I go with you. So I gave you an estimated power of what I believed you would need in order to destroy the Uchiha boy, the one that has come close to killing you so many times. How badly I want to kill him. I-

"Kyuu-hime?" Naruto rose from his slumber as he noticed the lack of body heat next to him, "What are you doing?"

"Well a village woman told me about this thing called a diary. You're supposed to write your feelings and thoughts in a book," the red head turned to her husband. She appeared to be the age of 23, well kept body, and nine flowing tails roaming about, "So I thought I would try it. It's very difficult to write in your language. I've only been able to get two paragraphs done in two weeks," she blushed at her predicament. She had never bothered to learn how to write in human, never finding a need for it until now. Naruto had been teaching her how to read and write.

"Well let me see it," Naruto looked at her expectantly.

"Uh…no" Kyuubi dead panned.

"Why not?"

"It's supposed to be personal. Only I can see it," she huffed and turned back to her writing.

"Fine but you need to sleep. You can write in that later," Naruto gave her an agitated look.

"And since when have you been the boss of me?"

"Since my father sealed you in me. Besides you're carrying for two now remember?" Naruto had gotten out of the bed and hugged her from behind. They had found she was pregnant when she began having morning sickness, something very odd since she had never been sick once in her life, and they had stopped at a small village with a doctor.

"The baby's fine love. I just want to try this," she rubbed the small bulge that had been growing over the past 4 months.

"Try it later. It's late and I don't want a cranky, mood swinging wife to wake up to," he kissed her neck and got a moan.

"B-but ahhh" he hit a soft spot and she couldn't suppress the moan from escaping.

Naruto picked her up ignoring the nine tails wrapping around him, "Besides…you're more fun to make love to when you're annoyed with me," he gave her a toothy grin before setting her on the bed.

0000000

7 years ago

"Tsunade the Kyuubi child can't be trusted. Not with this," Tsume stood her ground as did the rest of the council.

"He won't listen to reason when it comes down to the Uchiha. He acts out on his own, and doesn't listen to the orders given to him," Shikato Nara backed up the head of the Inuzuka clan.

"That's why we have decided he is to be on paid leave while this war with the Uchiha boy goes on," Hiashi new the Hokage could do nothing as they told her their wishes.

"Huh…no matter what you order him to do Hiashi, he won't break a promise. He will go out their and try to reason with Sasuke, and bring him back to Konoha. That's just who he is. So I'm going to pretend I never heard any of this. I don't care what your reasons are, I don't care what justifications you have, I'm just going to ignore this because it's pointless to reason with _Naruto_," Tsunade walked out of the room in a calm matter. All of the council members knew she was pissed beyond all redemption.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sakura," Naruto stopped in front of her. She knew he was going to do this. It was almost the same with Sasuke. Only this hurt far more.

"I'm going with you," Sakura then turned her bag hugging tightly to her.

"The fuck you are," Naruto ran up and caught her wrist, "I'm not going to let you. It's too dangerous for you to come."

"I don't care. I'm not going to be without the person I care most about. Not anymore," she wrenched her hand away and continued to walk ahead of him.

"Sakura I told you I'm going to bring his sorry ass back. I won't let you risk your life like this. You're too important to me," Sakura stopped and looked back at him.

"I'm not talking about him you baka," she finally let her tears fall, "I'm talking about you."

0000000

"SAKURA!" Naruto sat up with a start, waking up his naked wife.

"N-Naruto? What's the matter love?" Kyuubi looked at the crying man she associated as her mate.

After regaining his composure he answered, "It's nothing to worry about. Just remembered something I didn't want to."

Kyuubi simply hugged him. She knew better than to push into it. If this was 7 years ago she would've been more than happy to shred her way into what he was feeling but it wasn't 7 years ago. It was now. And now was her love for her Jailor.

0000000

I think I'm going to leave it at that. If you want me to make more you're going to have to convince me to. As I said I just did this because I was bored. I like to leave things incomplete, and let the reader fill in the gaps. But as I said if you want me to continue convince me.


End file.
